Breaking Point
by thelonechidori
Summary: The constant bullying is beginning to affect Lisa Simpson. Can Bart Cheer her up before something bad happens? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Point

Summary: This is my first fanfic about Lisa Simpson. Of course I don't own the Simpsons.

I would greatly appreciate feedback. Read, rate, and comment.

One day after a long day of school, Lisa sat in her room all alone. She was always bullied at school but this time, it was more than she could take. Today, at lunch, one of the "cool" girls approached her and snatched her milk from her tray.

"Hey! Give it back!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Ok" the girl responded while laughing and smashed her milk carton on her head, soaking her head down to her skirt. The whole cafeteria was filled with laughter and Lisa was at the brink of tears. From there, she decided to skip class and ran straight home, saxophone in hand. As Lisa walked through the door, her mother said,

"Hey Lisa, what are you doing home so early? And why are you all wet?"

Lisa would rather not talk about it, so she made up an excuse.

"We had a water balloon fight at school today and I asked the principal if I can go home early since the others got me all wet. I got all of the homework for today though. I'll get started in my room."

"Oh my, I hope you don't get sick. Well, I'll give you your dinner in your room. Tonight I made lasagna!"

That made Lisa feel a little better and she headed upstairs.

She just wished someone would be her friend at school or outside of the house but she was the unpopular girl in town. Lisa began to cry silently.

"Of all the people in the world, why me?" Lisa cried out silently to herself.

Lisa became very depressed recently from all of the constant bullying at school. She stayed in her room most of the time, preferring her food to be sent to her from Marge. She knew she had her family to talk to, but she didn't feel comfortable talking to them about it. She began to curl up in a ball on her bed and began to think, tears streaming down her yellow cheeks. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She dried her eyes and acted natural.

"Who is it?" Lisa asked.

"It's mom with some yummy lasagna!"

Lisa was happy. She loved lasagna (all vegetable of course)

"Thanks mom"

"No problem sweetie. Let me know if you want anything else."

"Ok" Lisa replied and her mother exited the room closing the door.

Lisa loved lasagna but tonight, she didn't feel like eating anything.

She set her plate aside and stared at the floor.

"Why am I the unpopular one? What the heck is wrong with me?" She said while opening and looking into her hands. She began to ball them up and her face began to change into a frown.

"If they don't like me, then why won't they leave me alone?!"

Her rage began to rise to a height that was never reached before. To fuel the fire even more, there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" Lisa shouted.

"It's your favorite older brother!" Bart said sarcastically.

"Go away Bart! I'm not in the mood!"

"Aww what happened? That one girl hurt Lisa's feelings at school? Hahaha!"

Lisa was enraged. She ran to her bedroom door, opened her door and saw Bart laughing at her. The sight of his childish acts was pissing her off. She squeezed her teeth together, grabbed him by his shirt, and head-butted her brother in the nose, knocking him to the floor. Bart completely caught off guard, held his bleeding nose in shock. Lisa looked at the sight and it snapped her back to reality. She gasped in surprise when she realized what she had done.

"Oh Bart! I'm so sorry!" Blood gushing out of his nose, Bart began to cry.

"I'm telling mom!" said Bart.

"No! Please Bart! I had enough today!" Bart stood to his feet and wiped the tears away from his eyes and blood from his nose. Lisa offered to clean him up.

"I'm so sorry Bart. Look, I'll clean you up."

Bart was trying to think of a better way for her to repay her debt but he figured it wasn't the time for that now.

"Fine… I guess that will do." Bart said holding his wound.

"Ok, come in my room."

Lisa had all of her lights off. After she turned them on,

Bart asked, "Why were you sitting in the dark all by yourself?"

"No reason." Lisa replied. Bart became suspicious of his sister. He noticed her sudden anti-social mood came up out of nowhere. Bart entered her room and sat down on her bed.

"I'll be right back." Lisa said.

She went into the bathroom and pulled out a face towel. She then soaked it in cool water from the faucet. She came back into her room holding the wet cloth where she saw Bart sitting on her bed.

"What have I done?" She thought to herself.

She then walked towards Bart and sat down next to him.

"Hold still. Let me see if I broke anything."

Lisa then lightly pinched her brother's nose bone and didn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

"Whew, that's a relief, everything seems to be ok. Here."

Lisa handed Bart the wet towel.

"Thanks." Bart said taking the towel and cleaned most of the blood off of his face. As he was cleaning, he noticed her sister's face in a gloomy stare at the floor with sadness in her eyes.

"I figure you're tired of being picked on by girls like her huh?"

Lisa looked up at him with a surprised look, like Bart knew exactly how she was feeling. However, she didn't want anyone to know anything. She figured if she leaves everyone out of it, things will get better. Lisa changed the subject and said,

"Well, you look better now. I guess you better get going back to your room now."

Bart knew what she was doing and he couldn't allow it.

"Lisa… I know you can't possibly be taking these things like nothing. I know they have side effects on people."

Lisa was getting uncomfortable with Bart.

"You can leave now Bart!" Lisa said angrily, hinting him to stop asking questions.

Bart saw her angry expression and decided to take his leave rather than suffer another injury.

"Ok, ok… Goodnight."

Bart exited her room and closed the door.

Lisa turned her light off and lay down on her bed eyes wide open.

"Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone…?" Lisa thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and Lisa just woke up around 9 a.m. Her mom was already making breakfast judging by the smell from down stairs. She couldn't help but think of last night. How her rage got the best of her. She shook the thought off, got dressed, and went downstairs to get her breakfast.

"Good morning family."

"Hey." Everyone said back. Bart had a piece of tissue in his nose.

"Bart had this weird nose bleed out of nowhere this morning." Marge said to Lisa.

"Hehe… That's strange…" Lisa said nervously.

Homer had already left for work an hour before. He would always prefer doughnuts for breakfast in the mornings.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go back to bed after I eat."

"You sure sleep a lot, why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?" Marge said.

"I'll think about it." Lisa replied taking her plate of food and headed for the stairs. When Marge saw that Lisa was gone, she asked Bart,

"Is it me or is Lisa acting a little strange?"

"Strange? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"mmm… Maybe you should go and try to cheer up your sister. I've got to go drop off Maggie at the preschool. Maybe you guys should have some bonding time with each other."

"Uhm… sure. I'll talk to her."

"That's perfect. I also need to go do some groceries so I won't be back for a while. Remember, if a robber breaks into the house, either call 911 or grab daddy's shotgun from our closet. But only for emergencies!"

"Yes mom."

"Love you." Marge kissed Bart on the forehead and left the house with her purse and Maggie.

Bart was left with his pets and his sister which he needed to help. After eating all of his breakfast, Bart began to walk up stairs towards Lisa's room. As he approached the door, he heard muffled crying on the other side. Bart pressed his ear against her door to listen.

"Maybe there's no hope… I guess I'm not cut out for this world."

Bart never heard her sister be so pessimistic before. It made him even more nervous to knock on the door.

"I'd better calm her down before she tries something drastic." Bart thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard his sister in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

Bart wanted to know what was going on in there so he knocked on the door.

"Hey Lis', can I talk to you?"

"Leave me alone Bart!"

"What are you doing in there?"

"None of your business! Go away!"

Bart, trying to prevent anything bad from happening, broke down Lisa's door with a firm front kick. When the door was removed, Lisa quickly jumped up from her bed in surprise and looked at her brother. Bart couldn't believe what he saw, a kitchen knife in her hand and cut marks on her wrists.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Bart asked

"I… I just want the pain to stop Bart…" Lisa said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

She began walking towards Bart. She looked like she couldn't walk right because of the blood loss. Lisa fainted, but before she fell, Bart ran and caught her. Bart was shocked at the sight of holding his sister with blood dripping down her arms. It looked like something out of a horror movie to Bart.

"Oh sis', what happened to you?…"

Bart laid Lisa down on her bed and found some gauze and patched her lacerations. She still had her eyes closed. Bart was sitting on Lisa's bed next to her. He began to worry, even though she was still breathing. Bart grabbed Lisa's corpse-like body and shook her.

"Come on Lisa! Wake up!"

No response.

Bart decided to let her be.

"I knew the bullying was affecting you but I didn't know it was to this degree… Maybe I was careless… I should've been looking out for my little sister."

Bart began to cry.

"Lisa, if you're listening, I'm sorry for every mean thing I've said to you in my life. I didn't realize how hard you had it but if you wake up from this…"

Bart felt a surge of sadness run through his body when he mentioned the possibility of her being dead.

"… You can tell me anything you want. You can tell me about your day at school and if those girls even mess with you again… I'll get them back for you… I'll be a true brother to you… Please… Just wake up…"

Suddenly, Lisa called Bart's name.

"Bart?..."

Bart's eyes shot open at the response

"Lisa!"

He hugged Lisa like she just gave him a million dollars.

"I'm so glad you're alright! Things will be better between you and me from now on!"

"Thank you Bart… Thank you so much."

Lisa hugged Bart back. After the hug, they held each other.

"Hey Lis'… Why would you do such a thing to yourself?"

"I… I didn't want to worry you guys… And, with the way you act, I didn't think you would even care about my problems."

"Hey, you're my baby sister. It's my job. But I haven't treated you like a good brother… Look where it got you."

"Yeah… it hurts…"

"Here"

Bart placed one ice-pack on each of his sister's arms.

"That's better… Thank you."

Lisa smiled, a single tear drop ran down her face.

"Hey Bart…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about this ok?"

Bart smiled and said,

"I wouldn't do that… Our parents' would almost have a heart attack."

"Hehe… well, I can't wait for school Monday."

"What's happening on Monday?"

"You're gonna protect me right? I can't wait for a day of not being picked on!"

"Hehe… They won't know what hit 'em!"

They both smiled at the thought. Lisa felt complete, despite of her near-death experience. Her wounds healed up good so she took the bandages off and threw them away.

"That healed fast."

"Yeah, I'm glad… Thank you Bart… I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

"No problem. But we better get to bed, we have church tomorrow."

"Ok. Love you bro'!"

Bart never heard his sister call him bro before.

"Hehe… Love you too sis'."

Lisa crawled into her bed and wrapped the blankets around her. Bart walked up to her, kissed her goodnight, and left her room.

END


End file.
